Sealed With A Kiss
by xFearlesssmilex
Summary: Cloe and Cameron seal it with a kiss in Paris


For the third time in her life, Cloe Astins stood in front of the Eiffel Tower, but for the first time, Cameron Jones stood at her side.

"Wow, last time I was here, Nicole and I didn't come to the tower." Cameron said, as he looked up at in amazement.

Cloe turned to face him and smiled. "Do you want to go up to the top?"

Cameron nodded eagerly. As she turned away and walked onwards towards the stairs, her smile fell. Yes, last time these two had been in Paris together, they had barely seen one another, due to Nicole, the top model who ended up being the one poisoning all of the models. At first Cameron was devastated, but soon guilt took over him of leaving Cloe alone, and he quickly forgot about Nicole.

Once at the top, Cloe stopped by the railings and Cameron came to a halt beside her.

"Too bad she didn't, it's beautiful up here." Cloe smiled, as she looked around Paris.

Cameron was too busy looking around to listen to her. There was no denying that Pairs was amazing. Now that he looked at it, he couldn't understand why Nicole hadn't brought him here. Cameron then turned to face Cloe and he smiled at the look of amazement on her face.

"So who did you come here with last time?" He questioned, as she chuckled lightly.

"Well…" She sighed. "I was planning to come here with you, but you spent most of your time with Nicole, so I came by myself."

Cameron felt the twinge of guilt. "And then she poisoned you."

Cloe nodded and looked out across Paris again. "Let's not talk about our last trip. This is the present day."

Cameron watched her as she reached into her bag and pulled a sketchpad and a drawing pencil. Opening the pad to a fresh sheet of paper, Cloe sat back on one of the benches, and her pencil connected with the smoothness of the paper. She felt the bench sag a bit more as Cameron's muscular build sat down. With him next to her, she could barely concentrate. Cameron was evenly balanced out, his muscles complemented his 6'3 figure nicely. His dirty blonde/brown hair played his grey eyes to an advantage. He was also extremely tanned, and apart from his good lucks, he was a nice person. Cloe on the other hand was the shortest one out of her Jade, Sasha and Yasmin, 5'5 in height. Her blonde hair and bright blue eyes made her look like a typical popular girl, but she wasn't that popular in school. She also had pale skin and when she was younger, she was teased about it. Cameron thought she was perfect.

"What you doing?" His deep voice sounded, interrupting her thoughts and sketches.

"Sketching Paris. I thought I could add it to my collection when we go home." She answered, shading in a part of a building.

Cameron took it that she needed silence to do her work, so he sat back and looked over the roof tops. But once again his eyes wandered to Cloe, who was now biting her lip in concentration, and within twenty minutes she was finished, putting the pad back into her bag.  
"What do you want for lunch?" She asked, as they both stood up. "My treat."

"Cloe…" Cameron said, as she turned to face him. "I promised you last time that I would take you to dinner, and due to certain circumstances, I didn't. But this time I will, I'll buy you lunch. I know a great café."

Within five minutes, they were back on the ground and walking through a busy street. Cameron led her around the corner, and Cloe saw the café that he must have been on about. It was the same one that Nicole had brought him too, but she remembered that Sasha and Cruize had gone a date there, and Sasha had said it was good food. Cameron slowly led the way over to it and Cloe followed. People from houses were giving them strange looks and none of them could figure out why. Cameron directed Cloe to a table outside, as he went to order coffee's and lunch. Two minutes later, he was sat opposite her.

"So, you enjoying your holiday?" Cloe asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Of course, thank you for inviting us."

Cloe smiled, as she examined her watch. "This whole runway thing is taking it out of me."

Cameron chuckled. "What time are you due back?"

"Three hours."

They were silent again. The coffees arrived and Cameron watched Cloe as she took a sip.

"Thanks Cam, this is the best coffee I have ever tasted. You really know how to pick a joint."

Cameron chuckled as he nodded. "Well, it was Nicole who introduced me to this café."

Cloe nodded. "I know."

Cameron raised an eyebrow and noticed how quiet her reply was. "How?"

Cloe sighed. "When we were here last, I walked past this café after you and Nicole had finished and I found a photo of the two of you on the floor looking snuggly. I never said anything, I didn't want to invade your privacy."

Cameron moved his head in an understanding tone. "Thanks Cloe."

Cloe smiled in response.

Once the duo had finished eating their lunch, they slowly made their way back to the hotel, talking about old times.

"And the time that you fell in 'love' with that duke." Cameron chuckled.

"I was young and impressionable. Plus he was total gentleman- at the start. And what about 'super-hot' Nicole, who ended up being a criminal?" Cloe joked.

Cameron stopped laughing. "Maybe if she hadn't been a criminal, we still might have been together."

Cloe was shot back. She could feel the tension arise between them. For once, she had been so sure that Cameron liked her, maybe he didn't, as he could so easily speak his feelings about other girls in front of her.

"And maybe if Nigel didn't insult my friends, I would still be with him." She muttered under her breath.

Cameron didn't speak much for the rest of the walk. Cloe could feel the tension which still lingered between them. She was pretty sure Cameron had heard her comment about Nigel, as he kept stealing awkward glances at her. Once they reached the hotel, they entered the lobby area and moved towards the elevator.

"Cloe… I didn't mean the comment about Nicole. There was no way in hell we would have still been together."

Cloe turned to face him and smiled. "And I didn't mean the comment about Nigel."

"What comment?" He questioned.

"Nothing." Cloe blushed, she has assumed the worst again.

Cloe and Cameron reached their floor and stepped out, heading down the passageway. The boys room was opposite the girls room. They both removed their room key, swiped it and walked in, smiling at one another before they shut the door.

Yasmin, Sasha and Jade were all sat on the sofa.  
"Why can't I just man up and tell him that I like him!" Cloe groaned, as she parked herself next to Yasmin.

"I take it you didn't tell him." Jade said, as she looked at her best friend.

Cloe sighed. "I couldn't. He made some snide remark about Nicole and then, you know… why is everything so complicated."

Yasmin leaned forward and rubbed Cloe's shoulder. "Cloe, he's crazy about you. We all know that. Lately, he hasn't been right in the head. I think he's been spending too much time with Dylan."

Cloe giggled slightly. "I think that is the same with Eitan as well."

Yasmin nodded.

"Why does everything link back to Dylan?" Jade moaned, but was also laughing at the same time.

"Why can't I just man up and tell her that I like her!" Cameron groaned, as he sat down next to Dylan and Eitan.

"Don't ask me dude. If it was me, I would have done it on the Eiffel Tower." Dylan said, as he continued to play on his I:Phone.

Cameron looked at him.

"You know Blaze, for once he's right. It would have been the perfect opportunity to do that then." Eitan commented, as he noticed Cameron sink down into the couch further.

"I should have, and then I said that comment about Nicole and lost my nerve."

Dylan sat up straighter. "Just come clean like I did with Jade. After Anna broke my heart, I spent more time with Jade, and eventually I told her, and she felt the same way."

Cameron sighed. "How do I know she likes me though, she has never given any indication. Do you remember London, when I asked her if she believed in love at first sight and she said no."  
"Yeah but, Cam, Nigel had just broken her heart." Dylan replied.

"Plus, it's obvious she is crazy about you, everybody knows it." Eitan chipped in.

Two hours later, Cloe, Jade, Sasha, Yasmin, Cameron, Dylan and Eitan were back in the house of Jon Paul. The girls were practicing on the catwalk, whilst the guys sat down in the chairs by the runway watching them.

"Now girls." Jon Paul said, as he pulled the four of them to the back of the runway. "As you know for every show and collection, I have a million dollar face, and Elemena and I have come to the conclusion that you Cloe suit this line best and we want you to be our million dollar face."

Cloe smiled. "Is Nicole on the loose?"

Jon Paul chuckled. "No, so what do you say?"

Cloe giggled. "Of course."

Yasmin, Sasha and Jade hugged her tightly and they all squealed.  
"Cloe, you will be opening and closing my show."

After a few more minutes of consulting with Jon Paul, the girls mad their way over to the guys, who looked like they were bored.  
"Well, are you ready to go?" Sasha asked, as she looked at the three of them.

"Uh, Sasha…" Cloe said, staring into the right side of the room. "Is that Cruize?"

Sasha spun on her heels, and sure enough Cruize was stood right there. She smiled and ran towards him. The girls watched as Sasha and Cruize hugged one another tightly and then kiss passionately. After their small reunion, they both made their way over. Cruize hugged all the girls and shook hands with Dylan, Cameron and Eitan.

"So, where are you guys staying?" Cruize asked, as they headed out the front doors.

"Same hotel as last time." Sasha answered.

"I'll give you all a ride. Cameron, Dylan and Eitan, there's something I need to give you."

The guys climbed into limo, followed by Sasha and Jade. Yasmin turned to face Cloe.

"Are you coming?"

Cloe sighed and looked at Yasmin "I just need some alone time to work things out."

Yasmin watched as Cloe placed ballet flats on.

"I'll see you back at the hotel Yaz, I just need some air."

Yasmin nodded, as she got into the limo. Sasha looked from Yasmin to Cloe.  
"Is she coming Pretty Princess?"

"She's walking. Want's some alone time."

Cameron watched as the limo pulled away, and the outline of Cloe walking. Something wasn't right with her.

Cloe was in denial with herself. One side of her was telling her to tell Cameron how she felt, and the other was telling her not to. _What happens if you tell him and he doesn't feel the same way. It could ruin your friendship. But what happens if he does, you can both finally be together. _With all of her thinking, she had no idea where she was. She was on a street which she definitely didn't know. Also, the sky was becoming dark. She must have been gone three or four hours. It was only a half an hour walk. She could feel her feet beginning to blister. There was a rumbling in a couple of streets over, she jumped at the sound. She continued to walk faster, as the rumbling turned into the street where she was. The rumbling was right beside her, turning to look, she saw that it was Cameron on a motorcycle. She let a few tears fall from relief, then the scene looked familiar. It was exactly like London, only this time she hadn't lost her shoe.

"Angel, are you okay?" He asked, as he got of the motorbike.

He was also feeling relief. He had been looking for her for two hours. He practically rushed around the bike and embraced her tightly, checking for any damage. Cloe breathed slightly, as her face nestled in his chest.  
"I just got lost, I'm sorry."

Cameron pulled back, moved her hair from her face and kissed her forehead gently.

"You weren't answering messages or phone calls, we all thought something had happened to you."

Cloe sighed. "My phone was back at Jon Paul's. I was going to ring you, but I couldn't."

Cameron handed her a helmet. "It doesn't matter. Your safe and we've found you. You must be freezing. Here take my jacket."

Cloe wrapped his jacket around her and breathed in his scent. She watched as he got onto the bike and motioned for her to get on behind him. She did and he handed her a helmet.  
"Hold on Angel."

Back at the hotel, Yasmin was the only one there, and she hugged Cloe tightly.  
"You really had me worried. Thank god you're okay. Thank you so much Cameron." Yasmin said, as she hugged Cameron tightly. "I need to go find Sasha, Jade, Eitan and Dylan. Wait here."

They both watched as Yasmin ran out of the room, shutting the door. Cloe took a seat on the couch and Cameron sat down beside her. Before Cloe could grasp her surroundings, Cameron had his arms around her and was hugging her tightly.

"Cloe, there is something I need to tell you…" Cameron said, nervously.

"Me too… You first Cameron."

Cameron took a deep breath. "Ever since I met you, I've liked you. I still like you today."

Cloe felt tears well in her eyes slightly as she turned to face him. "Really, I like you too."

Cameron chuckled. "That was actually a lot easier than I thought it would be."

Cloe looked at him. "So, uh, what does this mean?"

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Cameron asked.

"Yes, I would love to." Cloe replied, as she smiled at her boyfriend.

Cameron looked at her, cradled her face in his hands and brought her lips to his.

It was all sealed with a kiss.


End file.
